Forever and Always
by Wingstar102
Summary: Bullets are just as effective at changing your life as car chases. Established!ReidMorgan


Forever And Always

Disclaimer: I don't own these guys… Think it's obvious by now? LOL!

Notes:… No notes, I don't think. Oh! Established relationship, and following my last idea of keeping it short and to the point. Review please? I love reviews.

* * *

Spencer Reid always had abnormal holiday experiences. He knew it and accepted it for what it was, a product of his unbelievable bad luck. With the way this case was going, and it being so close to St. Patrick's Day, he knew today wouldn't be any different.

And, _of course_, Hotch and Morgan had found their UNSUB, deciding to chase the revolver-wielding psychopath before back-up arrived. He was going to beat Derek when he found him, a promise he made when he, Prentiss and Rossi pulled up next Hotch's SUV. Both had left their vests in the damn thing. Garcia was going to be pissed when she heard about this, at her boss and her best friend both.

He looked at the building and mentally groaned. _It figured_ that they were chasing this guy through a massive, old power plant. To Spencer, it seemed like a plot straight out of a B-rated horror flick. Even still, he rushed into the place, strapping on his vest while running and thrusting his earwig in, asking Derek for directions to where he was. True to horror-movie fashion, the entryway branched into three hallways, every sound echoing off of the concrete walls.

Rossi motioned for Spencer to find Derek and waved for Prentiss to take the left hall. Derek quietly laughed in relief to hear his lover's voice asking where the hell he was. "Take two rights, a left and another right. I'm not moving from this hallway without back-up." He sounded thoroughly out of breath. "This guy took a swing at Hotch's head as soon as he opened the door and smashed the earwig. He can't hear us."

"So where is he?" Emily's voice was like a ghost in Spencer's ear, there and not-there, whispering into her mike.

"Last I saw, he went straight. Nothing since then, but I thought I heard a scuffle about two minutes before you guys showed up." His frustrated growl was loud over the mike. "I can't be sure though, the walls warp the sounds in here."

Spencer had started cautiously making his way to Derek's position. Muscle memory forced him to check and clear each new hallway that he happened upon before moving on, otherwise he would have rushed to Derek as soon as he saw him.

Unbelievable luck that he did check. The UNSUB was sneaking up behind Derek, just as poked his nose around the corner to check Derek's hallway, revolver raised to take his lover down in one cold and calculated bullet. Spencer didn't waste the precious second it would have taken to shout to Derek. Spencer pivoted into the UNSUB's line of fire a split second before the bullet hit his vest.

Spencer didn't even hear the shot, falling back _hard_ as it hit him.

He heard Derek's Glock though. Three shots and then worried chocolate eyes above him, hands scrabbling to wrench his shirt open, checking for damaged. It hurt to breathe, but not in the way a bullet hole would. Spencer knew he would have a _very_ colorful bruise tomorrow. "I'm fine." He sounded raspy and faint. "Get him!"

"But…"

"_Go!"_

Derek kissed him swiftly and grinned. "Fine, but we're getting married tomorrow."

* * *

The EMT had grinned at seeing Spencer blush when Derek walked up to the ambulance. Derek saw and grinned too. "What's the damage?"

"Bruises. I got lucky."

"Good, because we have a date with the Justice of the Peace tomorrow."

Spencer paled, speechless for only a moment. "But what about work? We can't just leave! The paperwork for this case alone will take almost a week to finish."

Rossi motioned for Derek, who had started to chuckle at his lover's panicking, and walked over. Rossi didn't waste any breath on pleasantries. "You hurt him and I will turn into a crazy uncle-style person and beat you to death." When Derek didn't even flinch, taking the warning in stride, Rossi continued, "So what happened after you left Reid? You stopped giving…"

Spencer, forgotten by both Dave and Derek, looked at the EMT. "They're all insane."

They both quietly laughed.

* * *

End


End file.
